


M'as-tu entendu?

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock inspired poetry, M/M, Poetry, Poésie, Sherlock inspired poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: I wrote a sister piece to my poem: it isn't a direct translation, more of a different version, how the same feeling came to me, but in French.
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180





	M'as-tu entendu?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did you hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181925) by [fireandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney). 



> I wrote a sister piece to my poem: it isn't a direct translation, more of a different version, how the same feeling came to me, but in French.

As-tu entendu?  
Toutes les choses que je n’ai pas dites  
Les trous laissés entre les mots

As-tu entendu?  
Quand j’ai appelé ton nom  
Frôlé ta main

As-tu entendu?  
Mon regard sur tes lèvres  
Le rose colorant mes joues

As-tu entendu?  
Hésitations dans le noir  
Questionnant, mon courage

As-tu entendu?  
Les murmures dans mes yeux  
Les désirs dans mon cœur

As-tu entendu?  
Les cris dans ma poitrine  
Qui, en chemin, se meurent

As-tu entendu?  
As-tu lu entre les mots  
Ce que je n’ai pas su te dire


End file.
